Don't Let Go
by PrivateRadio
Summary: Three different times in a relationship. Fred/Angelina
1. Sing

**A/N: This is a little one-shot called Don't Let Go! It's sort of set to "Sing" by Travis, but if you don't have that song, don't worry. Just play a slow acoustic song, or even just read it without music.**

**Hand me a comment if you like it, or even if you don't, but please don't be too mean. **

**Okay, so here it is!**

**Don't Let Go! Set: Yule Ball.**

The first thing Fred noticed was that Angelina was crying.

The second thing he noticed was how beautiful her orange and green dress looked as it clung to her coffee coloured skin, wet from the rain.

The third thing he noticed was how fast his heart was beating, like a drum, as she looked up and spotted him. Gazed deeply into his eyes. Gave him a weak half smile. Beckoned for him to come closer. And that was when he knew…

He was in love with her.

He ran up and embraced her, ignoring the rain that soaked his shirt. She threw her arms around his neck. It was like a dream. He was just dreaming…

"We were dancing, and then… he broke up with me. Just… just like that." She sobbed.

This wasn't a dream.

"He didn't even… love me…"

_I do._ Fred thought. _I always will…_

He wished he could say it, but as he opened his mouth, something else came out:

"You're better off without him."

Angie hugged Fred, pulled him in closer. He clung to her and rested his face on her head, savouring her smell, right up until she let go.

_No. Tell her… tell her!_ He thought. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't do it…

He smiled gently as Angie dried her eyes. The rain poured down, but he didn't move. He stayed and stared at her until she thanked him and told him he was the best friend she could ever have.

He stayed, even when she stood up and left.

He stayed well after she was gone.

He wished he'd known before tonight. He wished she'd stayed. He missed her already. He'd missed his chance.

_He blew it._ She thought. _But I should've said something. Told him I loved him. Told him I always would. Told him I didn't mean to let go…_

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Comments would be appreciated. If not, thanks for reading.**

**:D**


	2. Miserable At Best

Miserable At Best-

Loosely based around the song Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade.

**A/N:**** Oh, wow. Okay so it's been AGES since I've posted anything here, but yeah. I don't really know why, I guess it just happened like that.**

**But I'm back! And I have a bit of a hurt/comfort/angst/romance-y feel, so I think that's what you can expect.**

**So yeah! I got heaps of comments (thank you guys sooo soooo much, I love you all!) and I've decided to make a sequel to this fic.**

**Please read, and review with a comment or some helpful pointers but please no flames. **

**Okay, here goes!**

It was hard for Fred to leave her. He never told her that. He guessed she always knew…

Well, that was his excuse anyway.

Maybe he'd just never realised how much he'd miss her. How much he loved her.

He shook his head, thinking that maybe, if he tried hard enough, he'd shake the thought of her with another boy out of his head, but it wasn't that simple.

_Nothing ever is,_ he thought to himself.

Angelina was beautiful. She was smart, funny, crazy, serious, sporty, artistic…

_Everything in perfect amounts._ That's what Fred always thought, ever since he met her.

To Fred, Angelina was… life. Everything he needed, wanted, longed for.

But then he left. And that changed everything.

And the saddest part was that it didn't have to change everything. If Fred had behaved differently... if he wasn't scared, they may have stood a chance.

He kicked himself everyday for that.

They'd unofficially broken up, although they were never officially together. A kiss here, a smile there. Still, it was a parting nonetheless.

Angie called him everyday at first, checking up on the business. Even then, he'd held back. Eventually, she understood: he wasn't ready to commit to something big, something long-distance.

He wasn't ready to admit that he'd loved her since that night at the Yule Ball, although he'd tried a thousand times. He'd never stopped loving her.

In some ways, Fred though she deserved someone better. Maybe that was why he'd stopped calling her back.

Or maybe it was just another excuse.

Word on the street was that she'd moved on anyway. She was in someone else's arms, her cheek on someone else's lips. Not Fred. Not anymore.

Her heart belonged to someone else.

At first, Fred hated it. His life source, his love, his almost-girlfriend with some guy he'd never even heard of. It was like a part of him was dying with every day he spent away from her.

Now, Fred was just… he searched for the word.

_Numb._ He thought, bluntly. Indifferent. A little part of him still hated it, but the rest understood that _he_ did this.

He'd never told her, not really. She'd told him. She'd sat down, blushed and blurted out:

"I love you."

But he never replied. He just nodded his head.

And weeks later, when Angie told him again, his reply was to kiss her. That was all.

A month went by, and she'd looked hopeful every time he opened his mouth, but nothing of importance ever came out.

And the, he told her he was leaving. And, like that, he was gone.

Now, he thought about her every day.

It was hard for Fred to leave her.

_Harder than she'll ever know._ He thought.

Angie sat in her dorm room and thought about her last moment with Fred. He held her tight and she cried, a river of mascara darkening his crisp, white school shirt.

She didn't know why she cried.

_It wasn't like he ever loved me._ The words burnt through her mind.

She'd always been hopeful. So hopeful. Every time he opened his mouth, she waited.

She loved him so much.

_More than he could ever know…_

"Angie, Jake's here. You wanna see him?"

Angie groaned. Jake. That disgusting excuse for a boy. He'd been spreading all sorts of rumours about them being together, but it was all a lie.

It could never be true. She was still stuck on Fred.

Fred, the trickster. Fred, the talkative one. Fred, the caring friend. Fred, the love of her life.

"No." she replied flatly. "Tell him to go away."

As her friend exited the room, Angie let out a sigh.

It was hard when he left her. And she loved him so much…

_More than he'll ever know._

**A/N: So, did you like it?**

**Drop me a line and tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks! :) **


	3. Always

**A/N: It feels like forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry but here it is! My first update in ages! If anyone is still reading my stuff, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of what started as a one-shot but is now a three-shot. :3**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

**This chapter is based around the song Always by Panic! At The Disco.**

**Enjoy and drop me a line if you liked it!**

_._

**Angelina's POV**

_It's Christmas time but it doesn't feel like it. _I thought to myself.

I sat in my dorm room, watching the snow fall outside.

It would bemy first Christmas without Fred around. I couldn't really believe it had been that long, and I still missed him.

Every part of my body yearned to see him, touch him, kiss him again but then I reminded myself that he didn't love me back, that it was all a lie. And snapped myself out of it all. I didn't want to go home for the holidays but I knew I couldn't stay at Hogwarts, all alone. Usually, I'd go to Alicia's for Christmas but I hadn't spoken to her in a while.

She used to talk to me every day but I ignored her and she got the picture eventually.

I didn't want to talk to anyone ever again.

Alicia had been dating George for a while and I knew that Fred and I were a topic of conversation for them. I read a letter George sent her and it was all about me. How is Angelina? How is she coping? Blah blah blah.

It was none of their business, anyway. I'd never mentioned my feelings to Alicia, so I don't know how she'd guessed that I was still stuck on Fred. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Angie!" Alicia caught me by surprise, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Speak of the devil..._ I thought to myself.

"How're you going, kid?" She chimed.

I shrugged and turned my head away, trying to ignore her. I thought she'd learnt by now, but obviously she needed some more hints...

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

_That's what it's about. She wants me over for Christmas..._ I thought.

Again, I simply shrugged.

"Right... Well, do you want to spend Christmas with me?" She blurted.

I thought about it for a while. I'd been so horrible to Alicia...

Why was she still so nice?  
"Alicia..." I started, the first words I'd spoken to her in over a month.

She blinked a few times as though she didn't believe that I'd spoken.

"Alicia, I'm sorry." I continued. "I've been horrible, I know, it's just-"

"Fred." She interrupted. "I know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alicia, I never spoke about it. How do you know?"

"You talk in your sleep." She smiled.

I blushed. "Oh god..."

"Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. Just kept saying his name, over and over..."

I sighed. "Leesh, I'm so sorry. About everything."

"Don't even mention it." She beamed. "Listen, Angie, I meant what I said about Christmas..."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to go to yours for Christmas! "

"Well... See the thing is... We're not going to my _house_, exactly..."

I narrowed my eyes. _What?_

"We're... Uh, that is... We're going to The Burrow."

I choked on my own saliva. "What?"

"And... Fred's going to be there..." Alicia muttered.

"WHAT?" I spat.

"Oh, Angie, please don't get mad, George thought it would be a good idea to get you both back together-"

I shook my head "It's not like that! Alicia, you don't understand!" I yelled.

"Then help me!" She pleaded. "Tell me why I don't understand! Just tell me, Angie!"

"He never loved me, Leesh." I lowered my voice. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"Angie..." Alicia soothed. "You don't _know_ that."

"I do." I sobbed. "I know he never... He _never_..." I wiped my eyes. Alicia wrapped her arms around me and I sighed.

"You don't know, Angie. Not for sure. Just come to The Burrow. I've already asked Mrs Weasley and she said it was fine. Even if Fred doesn't talk to you, George and I will be there! And apparently Lee Jordan and Katie Bell are coming. You'll have all of us." Alicia whispered.

"Okay." I nodded. "But if anything happens, I'm leaving."

"Okay." Alicia let go of me and I wiped my eyes once more.

"Well, you'd better get ready." She smiled. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

I half-smiled back at her, but I felt a little queasy. Would I really be seeing him again, after all this time apart?

And how could Alicia be so sure that he loved me?

_I guess I'll find out when we get to The Burrow.._.

**Two Days Later...**

"Do you have everything Angie?"

I nodded.

"Okay then..." Alicia grinned. "Hold on to my hand."

I did as she asked while the ground slipped from under me and we Apparated from Hogsmeade to The Burrow. Everything was spinning, but I was used to it by now. Once we got there, Mrs Weasley came out to greet us and gave me the biggest hug I'd ever experienced.

"Angelina, dear, we miss having you around here!" She cried.

I found myself smiling as Mrs Weasley pulled away.

"Fred and George should be here in a bit..." She smiled and hugged Alicia.

Mrs Weasley didn't know about everything that had happened between Fred and me. She just thought we were good friends, perhaps best friends. She didn't know how much I loved him, or how he failed to return my love...

She didn't know how much it hurt me to know that he was on his way. The boy I always loved but couldn't have...

"Come inside." She beamed. "Ginny will show you your room."

Alicia grinned and pulled me along behind her. "You ready, Ange?" She whispered.

"No." I sighed but continued walking.

**A Few Hours Later...**

I sat on the bed, noticing how heavy my stomach felt, how shaky my breath was. Alicia had gone downstairs to greet the twins but I couldn't.

I looked sideways in to a mirror that was propped up on the wall, noticing how much I'd changed since I was last at The Burrow.

I'd lost a lot of weight, I noted. My face was a little gaunt, my hair was messier than I would've liked. My eyes were... Different. I couldn't put my finger on it. They weren't exactly lifeless, but they were heading there...

Other than that, I looked normal. Or as normal as I could have looked, given the situation.

"Angie!" I heard George call. "Where are yoooooou?"

_Tap, tap, tap... _The sound of feet on the wooden staircase.

I jumped to my feet just in time to see George push the door open and...

And a startled-looking Fred behind him.

My stomach dropped.

"ANGIE!" George grinned before hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to hide my face from Fred.

"How have you been?" George ruffled my hair. I couldn't help but grin.

"Been giving the teachers hell from us?" George pulled a face.

I giggled. "Of course!"

He smiled. "It's good to see you, Angie."

"You too!" I beamed. It really was good to see George again.

I couldn't say the same about Fred.

I mean, part of me loved seeing him again, being this close to him...

The rest of me wanted to collapse in a small heap and never have to see his face again.

He kept staring at me.

It was strange, because although I knew I looked a little different, Fred looked exactly the same.

Except for his eyes.

They kind of looked like mine...

"Fred!" George interrupted. "Come here, say hi to Angie."

Fred nodded and stepped forward.

I held my breath.

He cleared his throat. George frowned.

Fred glanced at George and then at me and then at George again before making a face.

George coughed.

"I think I'll... Yeah. Bye." George ran out of the room.

Fred turned to me.

I studied his face.

He really did look exactly the same, but there was something new about the way he held himself, the way he looked at me.

It was odd.

"Angelina." He spoke.

I blinked a few times.

"I..." He stared at me.

I didn't say a single word. I didn't move. I didn't breathe.

"I miss you." He stated.

I nodded.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought you were... I thought that guy-"

"Wait, what?" I frowned. "What guy?"

Fred frowned too. "Your boyfriend?"

I coughed. "What? My _boyfriend_? What boyfriend..."

Fred bit his lip. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Not after you."

Fred sighed as though he was relieved. "Well that makes all this a little easier..."

And then he kissed me.

I was stunned. Completely stunned.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and then it was over.

_What in the name of Merlin's beard-_

"Angie, I always loved you. I hope you do realise that. And I still _do_ love you. It was always you, only you... I know I was stupid, and I don't expect you to forgive me-"

"You told Alicia." I blurted.

Fred shrugged. "I told George; I guess the news got back to her-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought you were with that guy..." Fred trailed off. "That's what I heard, anyway."

"No." I smiled. "No... I wasn't. I never... Fred, it was always you."

And then I stepped forward and kissed him, letting my wall down, letting myself be happy.

He was the only boy I'd ever loved... And he loved me back.

And somehow I knew it would all be okay now.


End file.
